Kumamari Denpacy
by Susumu-Chan
Summary: A crossover between Katamari Damacy, The Denpa-Men, and an original series known as Kumamimi Planet. This is made just for fun, so please don't take anything you read here too seriously!
1. Welcome To Kumamimi Planet

Somewhere in the great skies above, far beyond our Earth and up into the galaxy, there exists a planet not much different than our own. On this planet live the Kumamimi, known for their cheerful personalities and cute round ears. In the middle of the central continent lies Kumamimi Castle. Someone very important lives there...

Our darling, much loved around the world... Queen Kumamimi! Every day, our pretty little Queen sits atop her pretty little castle, keeping a watchful eye over our pretty little planet. And of course, where would the Queen be without her loving family? Yes, Kumamimi Planet is a peaceful place... But as peaceful as it all is, the planet is about to get some unexpected visitors very soon...

"Um, Neal... Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Not far from Kumamimi Castle, two very tiny figures had landed. One of them was slightly taller than the other, and seemed to be wearing a blue suit that covered most of her body. She was somewhat dog-like in appearance, due to her long ears and round black nose. She seemed to have short red hair, and wore glasses. "I think we might have gone in circles," she said. "Nothing much looks different from before."

Much like the girl, the other figure seemed to be wearing a suit, except his was red. He had short black hair and large eyes, and on his head was an antenna, with the point shaped like a wing. "Don't worry about it!" He assured the girl. "That just means we're back home again, doesn't it?"

The girl continued looking around. Sure, this was a nice place and all, but she knew it wasn't her home. "Hang on..." Twitching her ears, she hovered upward into the air, trying to get a better look at the place. It wasn't long before something in the distance caught her eyes. "Hey, Neal!" She motioned for the boy to follow her. "I think I see something!"

Neal joined the girl in the air, looking in the direction she was pointing. "Hey, is that..." He could make out the shape of a castle, but...

"Look! It looks like a giant cake! Let's go check it out!" The girl declared, before darting off in the direction of the castle.

"Susumu, wait!" Neal called out, chasing after his friend. "We don't know if anyone lives there, or if they're even friendly!"

Susumu and Neal made their way up to the castle. Upon their arrival, however, Susumu was disappointed to see that the castle wasn't the giant cake she had made it out to be. What she did notice, though, was that one of the castle's windows seemed to be open. Hovering up to the window, she could see that there was someone inside. "Neal, come look!" Susumu motioned for her friend.

Looking inside the castle, Neal could see a purple haired woman in a pink dress. She was sitting at a table, and she seemed to have fallen asleep over some sort of book. The most interesting thing about her, though, was that while she looked human, she had a round pink nose and a pair of bear ears on top of her head!

"She must be the queen of this castle," Neal remarked. "She looks pretty harmless to me, though."

Susumu was a bit captivated by the bear woman. "Her dress is so pretty..." she sighed, before stepping through the window. "Come on, let's go meet her!"

"Hold on, not again!" Neal chased after his friend once more. "We should at least wait until she's awake!"

Queen Kumamimi was sleeping soundly at her desk. She had fallen asleep over the most recent issue of the O'Rangers comic book, her nose pressed right against an image of Clementin, purple hair strewn across the desk. Susumu tiptoed carefully across the desk. The last thing she wanted to do was wake up the Queen too violently. She paused a moment, hiding behind a cup of pencils. How could she do this as carefully as possible? "Excuse me," she whispered. "Miss... Can you hear me?"

Susumu took the Queen's continued snoring as a sign that she DIDN'T hear her. Alright. She'd just have to try something else then. She stepped out from the pencil cup and approached the Queen's face, trying not to make too much noise.

At that moment, however, Neal had caught up with Susumu. "Hey, wait!" he whispered, trying to catch up with his friend without making too much noise. However, on his way to Susumu, he ended up getting his feet tangled in the Queen's hair and tripping. This wouldn't have been too much of a problem... If he hadn't landed on the pencil cup, knocking it over and sending pencils clattering all over the desk.

"...Ahhh!" Suddenly, the Queen shot up in her chair, taking the comic book with her. Her nose had dried out while she was sleeping, causing the book to get stuck to her face. "Is... Someone talking to me?" She pulled the comic book off of her face, leaving a bit of orange ink behind on her face, then looked at the two Denpas on her desk. "Oh! Hello there. I've never seen a Kumamimi like you before."

Neal looked a bit confused. "Huh? We're not Kumamimi. We're Denpa people!"

Susumu, however, hung back a bit. "We're really sorry for waking you up, Miss!" she squeaked. "You're not... Gonna eat us or anything, are you?"

"Eh... Eat you?" Queen Kumamimi didn't even seem to like the idea of that. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, stars, no!" She assured Susumu. "I don't know what a Denpa person is, but I can promise that Kumamimi don't eat them."

Upon hearing the Queen's words, Susumu relaxed a bit. "So you really are harmless then," she remarked.

"Uh-huh, I thought so!" Neal declared. "But, um... What's a Kumamimi anyway?"

Queen Kumamimi sat back down before she answered. "Well, let's see..." she began. "You've probably seen humans before, yes? Kumamimi are a lot like humans, but different. Kumamimi have cute round noses and those perfectly shaped ears." She flicked her ears slightly for effect. "And what about you two, then? What are Denpa people?"

"We're Denpa people!" Neal replied. "We're not really like humans or Kumamimi though. We're very small, and sometimes we like to be invisible."

"But when we want to be seen, you can usually see us flying around," Susumu added. "We all have different colors and different heads. Some of us have antennas like Neal here."

"Oh, yeah, we never introduced ourselves!" Neal suddenly remembered. "I'm Neal, and this is my friend Susumu."

"They call me The World's Darling," Queen Kumamimi said. "But I just like being called... Queen Kumamimi!" She looked at Susumu for a second. "Ah... if you don't mind, may I..." She very carefully reached a hand down to the tiny girl.

Susumu carefully stepped closer. "If you'd like to..." She carefully climbed into Queen Kumamimi's hand.

The Queen carefully lifted Susumu up, and started rubbing her head with one finger. Upon picking up Susumu, she found that her body wasn't covered by a suit, but instead by very fine blue hair. "You're really gentle, Miss," Susumu remarked. "Just sitting in your hand is making me feel like a melting chocolate bar."

Now that things had settled down a bit, Neal could relax too. "We're really sorry for breaking into your castle, Miss," he apologized. "You seem like you're really busy and all..."

Queen Kumamimi simply smiled down at Neal. "Oh, no, not at all!" she answered. "Actually, I don't really have much to do today myself. If you'd like to stay and wander the castle a bit I wouldn't mind."

Susumu seemed to be enjoying the attention she was receiving. "I wouldn't mind that at all either..."

Neal smiled. "Well, if you're really not busy," he said. "I don't think I'd mind staying for a while either."

Well, this certainly was an interesting turn of events, wasn't it? The strange visitors to Kumamimi Planet ended up being friendly after all, and now the Queen has made friends with them. But the day isn't over yet. For far beyond the Queen's castle, beyond even the planet itself, someone else was watching...


	2. The Dashing Prince

Yes, somewhere beyond Kumamimi Planet, a family of a different sort was planning a visit of their own. Far beyond the beyond, there lies the Great Cosmos. Many times has the Great Cosmos been struck with disaster, and many times has order been restored by the one and only...

...The Great King Of All Cosmos, of course! At least, that's what he'd tell you. The truth is, that all the Katamaris that had been rolled in order to complete those stars... Were rolled by his son, the Prince. Today of all days, the King was about to send the Prince on yet another mission.

"...As you may know, We have had to restore order to the Great Cosmos many times in the past. However, in Our haste to do so, We've always forgotten about one thing. Though We have an Ursa Major... We never actually created Ursa Minor. Completely slipped Our mind, you see. And you can't have one without the other, yes? That's why We're sending you to collect bears today. But, you won't be going to Earth this time. Variety is the spice of life, as they say. We have received reports that a planet just bursting with bears is not far from here. Kumamari, they call themselves? Kumamimi? We don't know how they got there, but there they are. We would go there Ourselves, but... Ack, those eyes... How disturbing. All right then, it's off to... Kumamimi Planet with you! We'll see you later."

Before the Prince could hop on board the Royal Rainbow and head down to the planet, someone stopped him. "Prince, wait!" a voice called out. The Prince turned to see that his cousin Honey, a girl dressed in pink with a candy-shaped head, was talking to him. "We want to come with you!"

All of the Prince's cousins were standing there, waiting to follow him down- All except one. Opeo, a dreary cousin who always looked as though he was injured, was hanging back. "Not me," he sighed, sounding tired as ever. "I think I'll just stay up here."

However, the Prince only shook his head in response. This was his mission, and he had to be the one to go to the planet to do it. He hopped onto the Rainbow and made his way down to Kumamimi Planet.

But the cousins weren't going to be deterred so easily. A purple cousin with a long head stepped onto the Rainbow as well. "A planet that I don't know about?" he said. "I won't allow this!"

"Odeko, wait!" Opeo called out to him, or at least tried to. "What if it isn't safe down there?" He was about to stop Odeko, until he ended up tripping and falling into the Rainbow.

"Oh! Opeo!" Honey followed her cousin onto the Rainbow. "Hang on, I'm coming to get you!" Before long, the other cousins had decided they wanted to go too. Ignoring the Prince's words, they all stepped onto the Rainbow and headed to the planet.

The Prince and his Katamari were placed outside, right outside the Kumamimi Castle. This place looked pretty big to him- Far too big for his Katamari to pick up at the moment. He looked around, seeing if there wasn't something smaller he could roll up in the meantime...

Not far from the castle, the Prince spotted what looked like a large garden, filled with flowers in many different colors. They were just starting to open, and looked small enough to roll up. He couldn't get any bears at the moment, maybe the King wouldn't mind if he made the Katamari just a bit bigger first...

But as the Prince was rolling up flowers, the garden's caretaker was on her way there- A tall, older looking woman, with faded pink hair and a teal-colored dress. She had been taking care of the garden for several years, and if anything were to happen to it...

Sure enough, the woman was horrified to see that a path had been plowed right through her garden. "O-Oh!" She had no idea what else to do. She took off running towards the castle. "Oh, Princess! Where are you?"

Queen Kumamimi, meanwhile, was taking her new friends on a tour of the castle. "...And this is our kitchen. We have all kinds of people who cook for us."

"Hey, Queen Kumamimi!" Neal asked. "Do you ever do any cooking yourself?"

"Hm?" Queen Kumamimi stopped for a second. "Well, sometimes I do, but..."

She was interrupted, however, when the tall woman came down the hallway, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, there you are, Princess," she said. "Something terrible has happened to my garden."

Queen Kumamimi looked surprised. "Oh, Mama, what happened?" she asked, before turning to the Denpas. "Excuse me. I have to do something quickly. How would you two like to explore the castle for a bit?"

"We'd love to!" Susumu answered, stepping out of the Queen's hand.

Neal followed his friend. "Sounds good to me, Queen Kumamimi," he said. "I hope everything is okay with you two."

As the two Denpas left to explore, Queen Kumamimi followed Mamamimi to her garden. "I don't know how this could have happened," Mamamimi began. "I was just going out to water the flowers this afternoon, and when I got out here..." She motioned to the garden, where the problem was very clear: Someone had cut a path right through the flowers, leaving a bare streak in the grass.

Queen Kumamimi searched the garden, looking to see if she could find what was causing the trouble. "Oh! Mama, look!" She pointed at what seemed to be some kind of pink ball, rolling around the garden and pulling up the flowers.

"W-what is that?" Mamamimi asked. "It's eating my flowers..."

Queen Kumamimi shook her head. "Mama, look," she replied. "Your flowers are fine! They're just... Stuck to that thing."

The Prince stopped rolling his Katamari for a second. Those flowers... Belonged to an old woman? He was starting to feel like maybe taking these flowers wasn't a good idea after all. Quickly flipping the Katamari around, he made his way over to the castle's wall, rolling the Katamari faster and faster as he did so. As the Katamari rolled faster and faster, the flowers began to fly off, landing perfectly in their original places.

Mamamimi was stunned by this. "Oh! It's giving the flowers back!"

Queen Kumamimi carefully approached the odd ball. As she got closer, however, she could see something- Or rather, someone- else standing next to it. "Mama, look!" she called out. "It looks like a tiny person!" She then looked down at the "tiny person", as she put it. "Were you the one taking the flowers?"

The Prince nodded in response, but... He couldn't tell her why he wanted them. Mostly because he wasn't supposed to. In fact, he wasn't supposed to be getting rid of the stuff he rolled up either. She wasn't even supposed to know he was here. He had never actually done anything like this before, and if the King found out he would-

And at that moment, the sky suddenly became darker. Mamamimi took off toward the castle, and Queen Kumamimi was so startled by this that she stumbled behind a nearby bush. She had no idea what was going on, until...

The King Of All Cosmos himself soon descended upon the garden, nearly trampling both the flowers and Queen Kumamimi herself. "A-HEM. And just what do you think you're doing? Did you really think We weren't going to see that? Now do you see why We have to keep an eye on you at all times? You're picking flowers? You're socializing? Did you think We sent you here for a vacation?"

Queen Kumamimi didn't know what exactly was happening. First tiny people were landing in her castle, and now she almost got stomped on by... Well, whoever he was, she certainly wasn't going to let him make a mess of her castle any further. "Um. Excuse me," she called out, stepping out from behind the bush. "Excuse me. Down here."

The King looked down at the source of the other voice. Though there were many unusual things about the woman staring up at him, the most noticable thing was her huge eyes, which took up at least half of her face. "And who might you be? What business do you have with Us, the Great King Of All Cosmos?"

"Great King Of..." Queen Kumamimi blinked. "Um, I've never heard of you before. But, you sort of... Landed on my planet. ...And nearly stomped me in the process... I'm the Queen here. They do call me Queen Kumamimi, you see. Because this is my planet."

"Your planet?" The King asked, as though he found the thought of the woman running an entire planet by herself to be ridiculous. "Perhaps you don't understand. You see, this planet is actually Ours, not yours. We do own everything under the Great Cosmos, after all. We are the King Of ALL Cosmos, not the King Of Only Some Of The Cosmos."

Queen Kumamimi's hair bristled up slightly, but she quickly smoothed it back down. "That hardly seems fair to me," she remarked. "And why do you speak to this child so harshly anyway? It doesn't seem right to take someone's flowers, especially not an old woman's. ...And especially not someone's you've nearly squished. Don't you have flowers where you're from?"

"Ah. Now We see," the King responded. "You still think We came here for the flowers, yes? No, the reason We sent the Prince here is because of you. Yes, We heard that this planet was filled with bears. You ARE a bear, that is?"

"Uh..." This statement only served to confuse Queen Kumamimi more. "You couldn't tell?" she answered. "These perfectly round ears? My cute little round nose? What I mean is, yeah, we're bears. But... What do you want us for anyway? You don't have bears where you're from either?"

"It is true that bears do exist on Earth," The King said. "And it is true that they are much furrier and don't have those disturbingly large eyes. But all the same, you will surely make a brilliant Ursa Minor, yes?"

Queen Kumamimi's hair stuck out so far she looked like she'd just rubbed a balloon on her head. "My eyes are what?! I'll make WHAT?!"

Queen Kumamimi suddenly found her falling over backwards again when one of those odd pink balls from before appeared right in front of her. Only this time it was MUCH larger than before. It looked like it could crush Kumamimi Castle, even. "We will discuss things with you later, Prince," the King said, "We think it's best if We handle things here." And then he began to roll the giant ball towards the castle.

Of course, Queen Kumamimi wasn't going to stand by and let this happen. Her family was in that castle! And not only that, but if that thing could destroy her castle, her whole planet was in danger also. She leaped up into the air as high as she could, aiming a kick right at the King and the odd pink ball. As soon as she made contact-

...Nothing happened. Instead of the odd object flying off into space, as normally happened when Queen Kumamimi kicked something, she was stuck to it- And was now heading straight into the castle.

But contrary to what Queen Kumamimi was expecting to happen, the castle wasn't destroyed. Instead, it got pulled up out of the ground and stuck to the object itself- and so was her family. "Mama! Kids! Are you alright?!" Queen Kumamimi called out. "Who's going to pay for the damages?!"

The King picked up the strange object and looked at the tiny screaming Queen Kumamimi. "Tsk. Is this a Katamari or a Chatamari? Now, Prince, THIS is how you roll a Katamari. No time for gardening when the Great Cosmos is at stake, after all." And with that, he tossed the Katamari into the air. It rose higher, and higher up until it was just touching the stars.

"You're launching us into space?! Seriously, who just DOES that to someone?!"


End file.
